sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor and singer, who has appeared in almost 400 roles. He is known for voicing the title character from Darkwing Duck, Dr. Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pete. His other characters include Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and the Tasmanian Devil. He has performed in numerous animated Disney and DreamWorks movies including Aladdin, The Lion King, Balto, Antz, The Road to El Dorado, Shrek, and The Princess and the Frog. He has also provided voice-over work for video games, such as Icewind Dale, Fallout, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Baldur's Gate, Mass Effect 2, Star Wars: The Old Republic, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, and Splatterhouse. Personal life Born in Youngstown, Ohio, Cummings relocated to New Orleans, where he designed and painted Mardi Gras floats, worked as a river boat deck hand and sang and played drums in the regionally successful rock band, "FUSION". He later married and moved to Anaheim, California, where he managed a video store in the early 1980s, before launching his voice-acting career in late 1984. Cummings has two daughters with Stephanie Cummings, as well as two older children from a previous marriage. Career Some of Cummings' earliest vocal work was at Disney, where he replaced Hal Smith as the voice of Winnie-the-Pooh in 1988 (Smith had taken over the role from longtime actor Sterling Holloway in 1981). He began voicing Tigger in 1990, taking over for Paul Winchell (though Winchell voiced Tigger four more times, the last time being in February 1999) after Winchell died in 2005. In 1991, he ventured to Warner Bros. Animation and began voicing Tasmanian Devil on the animated series Taz-Mania (he would voice the character on other Warner Brothers shows, such as Animaniacs, and reprise the voice in 2006 in Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas). At Walt Disney Studios, he contributed to many of their televised animated shows: Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (taking over the character of Zummi Gummi after Paul Winchell's departure from the role), DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck (as the lead character), TaleSpin (as Don Karnage and Louie), Goof Troop (as Pete, a role that would carry him into many other Disney shows), Bonkers, Aladdin, Gargoyles, Timon & Pumbaa, The Legend of Tarzan and House of Mouse, and animated films such as Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas. He voiced Bering and Chilkoot in the 2006 direct-to-DVD film Brother Bear 2 and "Razoul" in the 1994 Aladdin direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar. When actor Jeremy Irons, the voice of Scar in The Lion King, developed vocal problems during recording of the song "Be Prepared", Cummings was chosen to replace him for the rest of the song. Cummings was the only original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles voice actor to return for the 2007 film, having previously appeared in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (as Leatherhead), Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. In 1995 he voiced the main villain Steele in Universal and Amblin Entertainment's Balto. He also had vocal roles in The Nuttiest Nutcracker, Shrek and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Cummings has provided voices for video games, television commercials, and movie trailers, and was one of the official announcers for Kids' WB!, promo announcer for Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, as well as the official spokesperson for the current Cheez-It commercials and some current Weather Channel commercials (most notably the Wake Up with Al ones). He did vocal work in a Charmin Ultra toilet paper commercial, echoing his role as Winnie the Pooh. He has done the voice of Minsc of Baldur's Gate/''Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn'' and Drizzt Do'Urden in the first Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance game. He is prominently displayed in the credits of Kingdom Hearts as Pooh, Tigger, and Pete. Cummings provided the voices for "Bad Mr. Frosty", "Hougan", and "Sumo Santa" in ClayFighter 63⅓. Cummings has made some vocal performances using his voice at normal pitch for some younger looking characters like Witterquick from Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light and Glatorian Ackar in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. He also voiced Papa Smurf and Gargamel on the TV Funhouse sketch "The Smurfette Show" on Saturday Night Live's season 28's premiere episode. Hfdtgfthgyhyhjgyhfdferfegfgfr Voice work Television series *''The 7D: Roar *64 Zoo Lane: Taco the Toucan, Hercule Moustache the Walrus, Itchy Quatzel the Mysterious Mountain *101 Dalmatians: Colonel, Mayor Ed Pig, Persian Pete * ''2 Stupid Dogs: Super Secret Secret Squirrel's Morocco Mole * Action In Moscow Underground: Colonel Shredder (?) * The Addams Family (animated series): Lurch, Fingers * Adventure Time: Porcupine, Lenny the Beaver, and Owl in the episode "Up a Tree" * Adventures in Odyssey: Larry Walker, King Lawrence * Adventures from the Book of Virtues: Aristotle * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Robotnik (in unaired pilot episode) * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Zummi Gummi (originally Paul Winchell), Chummi Gummi * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Mayor Quadar, Ultra Lord, Cap'n Betty, Atilla The Hun * Aladdin: Razoul * The Amazing Ghostbusters: Jonathan Keaton * The Amazing World of Gumball: TV Announcer * Animalia: Dagmont Dragon * Animaniacs: Narrator, Buddy, Tazmanian Devil, Announcer, Additional Voices * Auto-B-Good * Avengers Assemble (TV series): Ghost * Back at the Barnyard: Captain Tom, Chef Big Bones Mignon * The Batman: Temblor * Batman: The Animated Series: Tygrus (episode "Tyger, Tyger") * Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Additional Voices * Ben 10: Additional Voices * Ben 10: Omniverse: Vexx, Hulex Colonel (episode "Food Around the Corner") * Bonkers: Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Piquel, Other Characters * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * The Book of Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * Bump in the Night: Mister Bumpy, Destructo, Closet Monster * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Senator Aarrfvox * The Buzz on Maggie: Additional Voices * Camp Lazlo: Additional Voices * Captain Planet and the Planeteers: Sly Sludge (Hanna-Barbera episodes) * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * CatDog: Cat * Catscratch: Additional Voices * ChalkZone: Skrawl * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Monterey Jack (in the five-part pilot and in seasons two and three while Peter Cullen voiced the character in the earlier episodes), Fat Cat, Professor Nimnul, Wart the Lizard, Rat Capone * Chowder: Alligator (episode "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding") * Clarence: Additional Voices * Class of 3000: Additional Voices * Codename: Kids Next Door: Vin Moosk (episode "Operation: K.N.O.T.") * Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Great Fusilli * Cow and Chicken: Additional Voices * Cro: Phil, Ogg, Murray * Curious George: Chef Pisghetti; Jumpy Squirrel; Mister Quint * Cyberchase: Mr. Zero (episode "A World Without Zero") * Danny Phantom: Additional Voices * Darkwing Duck: Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, DarkWarrior Duck, Warden Waddlesworth, Herb Muddlefoot, Professor Moliarty * Dead Space Downfall: Captain Mathius * Dexter's Laboratory: Red-Eye (episode "Photo Finish"), Organ Grindor (Dial M for Monkey episode "Organ Grindor") * Dink, The Little Dinosaur: Tubble, Fleetfoot * Doug: Additional Voices * Dumbo's Circus: Lionel the Lion, Aunt Fira, Additional Voices * DuckTales: El Capitan * Earthworm Jim: Psycrow, Bob the Killer Goldfish, Various voices * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Additional Voices * Extreme Ghostbusters: Opening music * The Fairly OddParents: Additional Voices * Fanboy and Chum Chum: Professor Flan * Fillmore!: Additional Voices * Fish Hooks: Scientist #2 (episode "Parasite Fright") * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Peanut Butter (episode "Room with a Feud") * Freakazoid!: Senator Janos Ivnovels * Gargoyles: Dingo, Other Characters * Generator Rex: Additional Voices * Goof Troop: Pete * Gravity Falls: Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Nasalmancer, Biker, Additional Voices * Hey Arnold!: Additional Voices * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Additional Voices * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Tomato, Pineapple * The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats: Scarhood * House of Mouse: Pete, Humphrey the Bear, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Ed the Hyena, Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Additional Voices * I Am Weasel: Additional Voices * Invader Zim: Additional Voices * Invasion America: Major Lomack * Iron Man: MODOK, Whirlwind, Dreadknight, Backlash, President Bill Clinton * Jackie Chan Adventures: Hak Foo (Season 1) * Johnny Bravo: Additional Voices * Jungle Cubs: Kaa, Fred, Jed * The Legend of Tarzan: Tantor, Merkus * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee: Additional Voices * The Little Mermaid: Ebb the Male Crocodile * Loonatics Unleashed: Additional Voices * The Looney Tunes Show: Tasmanian Devil, Beaky Buzzard * Marsupilami: Maurice, Norman * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Additional Voices * The Mask: Doyle (Lieutenant Kellaway's partner), Kablamus, Various One-Shot Characters * Megas XLR: Additional Voices * Merry Madagascar: Lead Reindeer * The Mighty B!: Additional Voices * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Pete, Humphrey the Bear, Frog, Sparky, Clyde * Mickey Mouse Works: Pete, Humphrey the Bear * Mickey Mouse: Pete * Motorcity: Dr. Hudson * The Mummy: The Animated Series: High Priest Imhotep * My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Beaver * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Papa Heffalump * The New Woody Woodpecker Show: various * Ozzy & Drix: Ernst Strepfinger (Season 2), Chief Gluteus * The Penguins of Madagascar: Ridiculously Deep Voice and Chrome Claw (episode "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge") * Pepper Ann: Mr. Carter (Pepper Ann's science teacher) and Some One-Shot Characters * Perfect Strangers: Additional Characters (1986–1993) * Phineas and Ferb: Additional Voices (2013) * The Pirates of Dark Water: Skorian, Ioz (Season 2) * Planet Sheen: Ultra Lord (episode "Cutting the Ultra-Cord") * The Powerpuff Girls: Fuzzy Lumpkins * Project G.e.e.K.e.R.: Mister Moloch and Will Dragonn * Quack Pack: Additional Voices * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Catfish Booray * Regular Show: Additional Voices * The Replacements: Various * Road Rovers: General Parvo * Rude Dog and the Dweebs: Satch * Saturday Night Live: Papa Smurf, Gargamel (season 28 premiere) * The Savage Dragon: Dragon * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Captain Caveman (episode "Mystery Solvers State Club Finals") * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs: Bald Spokesperson, Flea Leader, Von Rabie, Catastrophe * The Simpsons: Duncan the Horse (episode "Saddlesore Galactica") * Snorks: various characters * Sofia the First: Wormwood the Raven, Goodwin the Great * [[Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (SatAM)]]: Doctor Robotnik, SWATbots, Nasty Hyena member (episode "Fed Up With Antoine") * The Spectacular Spider-Man: Crusher Hogan * Spider-Man: The Animated Series: Shocker, Chameleon (uncredited), Man-Spider * Star Wars Rebels: Hondo Ohnaka * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hondo Ohnaka * The Super Hero Squad Show: Thanos (Season 2) * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron: Mayor Manx, Feral's Sergeant * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: Moo Goo Guy Pan, Sam Ficus, Rocky, Tasmanian Devil * Tales from the Crypt: Judge Vic "Leave 'Em Hanging" Johnson ("The Third Pig") * TaleSpin: Don Karnage, Louie, Trader Moe, Covington * Taz-Mania: Taz, Buddy Boar, Bushwhacker Bob, Wendel T. Wolf * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shredder (1991 and European Vacation Alternate), Leatherhead, Genghis Frog, Dirk Savage, Dirtbag, Merlin, Drakus/Beserko, Doomquest * Teen Titans: Master of Games and Wildebeest (episode "Winner Take All") * The Tick: Thrakkorzog, Barry Hubris, Stalingrad, Captain Decency, Mister Mental, Multiple Santa, Leonardo da Vinci * Timon & Pumbaa: Ed the hyena, Smolder the Bear, Pumbaa's Uncle Boaris, Bruce the Blue Crab, Additional Voices * Tiny Toon Adventures: Additional Voices * Tom and Jerry Kids Show: Redbeard, Tundo * The Transformers: Afterburner, Rippersnapper * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Colonel Quint Quarry * Transformers: Robots in Disguise: Clampdown * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Unfiltered: Narrator * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light: Witterquick & the Bearer of Knowledge * We Bare Bears: Additional Voices * Where's Waldo?: Narrator * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Cyrus T. Buford, Crawdad Mike ("Big Scare in the Big Easy"), Broderick Bosepheus ("Wrestle Maniacs") * Widget the World Watcher: Megabrain and Dr. Dante * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa: Dakota Dude, Skull Duggery, Jack * Winx Club: Taboc the Wise * W.I.T.C.H.: Tridart, Harold Hale, Zacharias Film Video games * Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge: Razoul * Alpha Protocol: Conrad Marburg * Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok: Grigori Rasputin * Animaniacs: Himself, Radio News * Army Men Series: All Voices (sans Females) * Baldur's Gate Series: Minsc, Firkraag, Gorion, Tazok, Abazigal, Gromnir Il-Khan, Demogorgon * Blazing Dragons: King Allfire, Chancellor * CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant: Cat * ClayFighter 63⅓: Bad Mr. Frosty, Houngan, Sumo Santa * Clive Barker's Jericho: Arnold Leach * Crash Twinsanity: Skunk * Disney's Dinosaur: Bruton * Dr. Seuss Preschool: Fox * Dragon Age: Origins * Epic Mickey: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Petetronic, & Pete Pan) * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Pete Pan, & Petetronic) * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, & Pete Pan) * Fallout: The Master, Set, Gizmo * Fallout 4: The Scribe, Institute Scientist * Fisher Price: Castle: King Smudge * Fisher Price: Pirate Ship: * Grand Theft Auto V - Local Population * Hades Challenge: Additional Voices * Icewind Dale: Arundel, Hrothgar, additional voices * Infinity Blade II: Archivist * Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Cheshire Cat * Kingdom Hearts series: Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed, Julius * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Gadflow * Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light: Totec, Lara's Partner, Xolotl * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * The Lost Vikings 2: Olaf the Stout, Tomator. * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal: Taz * Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor: Taz * Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet: Thanos * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Thor, Scorpion * Mass Effect 2: Urdnot Wreav, Patriarch, Normandy Crew Member, Cerberus Scientist * Mickey's Speedway USA: Pete * Nicktoons MLB: Ultra Lord * Painkiller: Alastor * Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness: Boris, Hans * Reader Rabbit Preschool: Rex the Monster * Scooby Doo and Looney Tunes: Cartoon Universe: Yosemite Sam, Tasmanian Devil * Splatterhouse: The Terror Mask * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions: Kraven the Hunter, Norman Osborn/Goblin, Tinkerer (Nintendo DS exclusive) * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Master Oteg, General Skylast * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time: Leatherhead and Shredder (Arcade version only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Thadgeir, Olfrid Battle-Born, Vignar Gray-Mane, Logrulf the Willful, Festus Krex, Froki Whetted-Blade, Nurelion * The Elder Scrolls Online: Additional Voices * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers: Lion * Toonstruck: Feedback, B.B. Wolf, Dough, Snout, Seedy, Warp * WildStar : Victor Lazarin, The Sarge, Osiric, Taxi Cab, Commander Kriton, Jarak, Granok Male * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria: Lorewalker Cho, introduction for Pandaren, Shen-zin Su * World of Warcraft: Legion: Runas the Shamed, Havi * Ys: Book I&II: Dalles Other * Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time in Universal Studios Theme Parks : Opening Sequence Narrator *''IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth'' at EPCOT in Walt Disney World: Narrator External links *Jim Cummings at the Internet Movie Database *Jim Cummings at Voice Chasers *Jim Cummings Interview at Toon Zone *Jim Cummings at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Jim Cummings feature article and photos at Voice Actors in the News *Jim Cummings' Imaginography at Imagine Casting *Jim Cummings on Wowpedia, a Warcraft wiki Category:1952 births Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Youngstown, Ohio Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Disney people Category:American male singers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers